


Pie

by braindelete



Series: Spring Drabbles [4]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: Pastry tasting with the Trinity





	Pie

“I cannot believe you have known Clark this long and never had any of his mother’s pie.”

Fresh in from Smallville, in a pink baker’s box that was out of a television show, a still warm apple pie was placed at the center of the long dining table. Among the trappings of the centerpiece that had been handcrafted from garden flowers in Waterford crystal and placed upon a lace runner that ran the a little longer than the length. The place settings with fine china plates and crystal edged goblets that matched the vase, because there was a very clear sign that the choices for plate wear in Wayne Manor was china or plastic with no in middle ground.   
Plastic is for the children, yes, even the adult children, was the response when the inquiry arouse.

“It’s never been at the top of my list of priorities I suppose,” Diana responded to the chide as she seated herself at the head of the table. 

“That just means you’ve had the wrong priorities.” Clark replied. 

Miffed only momentarily by the usurping of his usual seat, Bruce relented his argument and sat beside her to the left as Clark began making delicate slices of their afternoon snack. For man with more power in a pinky than Bruce’s entire body, he was surprisingly good at tasks that required finesse, such as cutting a pie or…

“I have had pie before. With ice cream. Pie wasn’t invented by Mrs. Kent.” Diana retorted.

“When you’ve had this pie, you’ll think it was.” Bruce responded.

Clark looked up and pushed his glasses toward closer to his face by the bridge. He was blushing on behalf of his mother as the pie compliment reached him, and he placed the first piece on a plate. Neither Bruce nor Diana knew why he wore those glasses in their home, but wrote it off as a comfort thing. At home he can be just Clark or Kal, he doesn’t have to be Superman. 

“I forgot to bring out the ice cream,” Clark piped in. 

But Bruce was already up before the other man could leave his post. He disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a large tub of vanilla. 

“With five children, plus their friends and the two of you, we need a lot of ice cream.” He reasoned. 

He dug into the tub, scooping out a large glob of the ice cream and dropping it without ceremony on top of the slice in front of him. He handed it off to Diana. Both men watched intently as she took her first bite.  
“I take it back. Maybe Mrs. Kent did invent the pie.”


End file.
